


Spoiler Alert: Not Fine

by xanthic_dreamer



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 08:57:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11101197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanthic_dreamer/pseuds/xanthic_dreamer
Summary: Boyf riends + prompt 25.) "I'm fine."~~~~Jeremy is Not Fine





	Spoiler Alert: Not Fine

"Jere? You okay?"

"Yeah, _I'm **fine**._ "

Spoiler alert: He was not fine.

His palms were sweaty. He was nauseous and felt like throwing up. His body felt warm all over and he thought he might be shivering. If he didn't know any better, he'd think that he came down with some sort of cold, but it was far worse than that.

He supposed one could call it a sort of sickness, though. _Lovesick._ It made him even more sick just thinking about it, but he'd spent long enough lying to himself. He knew what he was in. He'd known for a few months now. He'd known once they got back into the normal swing of their friendship after the whole Squip ordeal. Once he realized just what he had missed all those months, he knew he never ever wanted to let go ever again.

He's not sure why he decided to hang out with Michael today. It was one of those days where he was dwelling too much on his feelings, so Jeremy usually liked to avoid him, but he supposed he really just couldn't say no to the other. As he was sat on the couch next to him, he had his knees pulled up to his chest and he was resting his head on his knees. He was completely leaned against the arm rest.

"Are you sure?" Michael tried again, raising an eyebrow. "You're acting a little... defensive?"

Jeremy forced a laugh. "Defensive? Me? Hah! No way." He shifted his position so that his legs spread out over the couch, bumping up against Michael's thigh. "See? I'm totally relaxed. Perfectly o-gay."

_Wait._

"Wh-" Michael began, but Jeremy quickly cut him off.

"I-I MEAN OKAY! Haha! Wow! Slip of the tongue!" He jumped to sit straight up, pulling his legs back over to himself in a panic. Whenever he's had crushes in the past, he'd never been able to form words around them. Now that he's developed a crush after the 'forming words' stage of knowing someone, his mind to mouth filter was completely broken leading to dreadfully embarrassing comments.

He didn't know which situation was worse.

Michael snorted and crossed his arms. "Dude. Seriously. What's up with you today?"

_Oh, y'know, nothing much. I'm just thinking about how pretty your eyes are and how soft your hair looks and how adorably dorky your glasses are and how I wanna kiss your stupid face and-_

"I guess I've just got a lot on my mind!" Jeremy gave an awkward chuckle that Michael didn't buy for a second. "I-I mean we're gonna be seniors soon and all! It's kinda crazy!"

Michael shrugged. "It is a little weird to think about, but I don't know why that would make you so-" He scooched closer to Jeremy and the latter flinched. "... jumpy." He paused before wondering aloud, "Did I do something?"

"What? No! I mean-" He stopped himself. "No, you didn't!"

"'You mean' what?" Michael frowned. "Jeremy, did I?"

"No! You're just-! I'm-" Jeremy didn't know how to continue and the concerned look on the other's face was breaking his heart. There went the remnants of his mind to mouth filter, he supposed, as he went on with, "I'mjustkindasortasuperfuckinginlovewithyou!", before throwing his hands over his mouth.

A heavy silence hung in the air as Michael stared at him and blinked a few times fast. Jeremy just about shoved his own foot in his mouth and hopped out of there, but was stopped when Michael asked, "Could you repeat that?"

Jeremy shook his head. He most certainly could not. Michael then shifted his body so that it more directly faced Jeremy. "C'mon, Jere, say it again?" Jeremy shook his head even faster as he felt crimson beginning to dust all the way up to his ears. It didn't help that Michael was seemingly leaning towards him. "Pleeeaaase?"

Michael's face was terrifyingly close to his and he gulped, deciding he probably didn't have much choice left. "I-I, um... I said that-that I... I'm just k-kinda sorta super fucking... in love... with-with you...?" His voice slowly turned into a whisper as his sentence went on and he saw Michael's own face coloring red.

Another silence ensued and neither of them moved in inch. They didn't break eye contact the entire time and when Michael opened up his mouth to speak, Jeremy had expected to be yelled at, but all that came out was a very soft, "Why?"

Jeremy blinked. "Why?" He parroted.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Why what?" Jeremy raised an eyebrow and Michael huffed.

"Why... why do you love me...?" He clarified. "When did you even... Are you joking with me?"

Jeremy's eyes went wide. "Wh- Michael? Why would I be joking? I _literally_ just accidentally said 'o-gay'. Who even does that?" Michael's frown broke into a soft smile as he let out a small chuckle, but he didn't seem thoroughly convinced. "Besides, why... why wouldn't I love you?"

Michael shrugged. "I dunno... I mean, until like a minute ago I thought you were straight." Jeremy chuckled. "And I'm not exactly like any other person you've liked... I'm not small and adorable or cute or interesting or funny or-"

"Michael." Jeremy cut him off. "Except for the small part, you are literally all those things and more." Jeremy sat up a bit and Michael leaned back to allow him the space. "Your eyes are this... breathtaking brown and they twinkle when you're excited." Jeremy moved his hands up to cup Michael's cheeks. "Your skin is... illegally soft and your hair looks like it feels the same way." Michael rolled his eyes. "What? It's true!"

"Yeah, well, that's all _nice_ , but just because you think I'm slightly attractive doesn't mean you're in love with me." He sighed and looked down.

"Well, it goes a lot deeper than looks!" Michael looked back up at that and quirked a brow. "I love... I love that you have this... passion that comes out of you when you like something. You're the only person I can trust with everything that happens to me. You... You always stay by me no matter what... You're nicer to me than I probably deserve..." Jeremy trailed off a bit there and took a moment to think before continuing. "... Yeah, I definitely don't deserve you." It was now him that was looking down as he lowered his hands to his lap and began playing with his fingers.

"Wh- hey-" Michael reached out and placed his hand on Jeremy's chin, gently raising it back up so the other could look at him. "That's not true! There is literally no one I'd rather spend my time with than you." He offered him a smile. "I know a lot of shit went down, but it's behind us, yeah? We all make mistakes."

"Yeah, but not all of our mistakes almost destroy all of human civilization."

Michael rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean!"

Jeremy chuckled and nodded. "Mhm, I understood." It went quiet again until he asked. "So, what about you?"

" _What_ about me?"

"Do you-Do you love me? Y'know, in return and stuff?" His voice was tentative as he slowly cocked his head to the side.

"Oh. Yeah, I thought that was kind of obvious that I," He laughed before he could continue. "Love you in return 'and stuff'."

Jeremy smiled and breathed a sigh of relief, flopping backwards on the arm rest so that half of his body basically hung upside down off of the couch. "Oh, good... I was worried."

Michael laughed. "Worried? Dude, I'm gonna regret saying this, but I've liked you for years now. I thought I was being obvious."

Jeremy bolted back up. "You _what_?" His eyes were wide. "Ohh my god... I am so sorry, holy shit."

"Why are you apologizing?" Michael asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because I drooled over Christine for years and I didn't even _know_ her!" Jeremy explained, sounding exasperated. "You had to deal with me for years talking about her! How did you handle that?"

Michael shrugged. "Well, I guess I was just happy seeing you happy." Jeremy frowned and looked like he was going to say something, but Michael spoke before him. "But, hey, it all paid off now, didn't it?"

There was a soft moment of silence where they both smiled at each other before Jeremy essentially tackled the other, sending him flying back as he leaned down to press tons of kisses to his face.

"Wh- Jere!" Michael moved up a hand to cover Jeremy's mouth. "What's this about all of a sudden?" He asked through a laugh.

Jeremy shrugged and used a hand to take Michael's away from his mouth. "I figured I should make it up to you and there's a lot of kisses that can happen in years."

"Fair enough." Michael grinned. "But," He leaned up to press a kiss to Jeremy's lips. "I wanna kiss you, too."

As Michael laid back down, Jeremy practically attacked his lips, moving a hand up to run through his hair. Michael's arms wrapped around Jeremy's waist and pulled him closer as their lips moved against each other's. It was sloppy and no where near perfect, but both of them were okay with that.

Besides, they had a lot of catching up to do.

**Author's Note:**

> This one kinda feels rushed to me but idk,, I hope y'all liked it!  
> (Find me on Tumblr @insanely-cool-jared-kleinman )


End file.
